Although a refrigerator can slow the spoilage of food and drinks stored within the refrigerator, the process is not completely halted. Food or drinks in the refrigerator will eventually spoil. The amount of time required depends on a variety of factors, such as the internal temperature of the refrigerator, where items are located in the refrigerator, whether other items in the refrigerator have begun to spoil, and various other factors. Moreover, a user may not notice that food or drinks within the refrigerator are spoiling because these items may be stored out of sight (e.g., at the back of the refrigerator, in a drawer or bin, or behind another item).